


Skyrim:Undying Elf. Part 1-Orphan Rock

by Notyourcouch



Series: Skyrim:Undying Elf [1]
Category: Skyrim, video game - Fandom
Genre: Consent, Elf, F/M, Love, Series, Skyrim - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourcouch/pseuds/Notyourcouch
Summary: A young elf girl starts her journey into the world of Skyrim. Her first quest takes her through Helgen where she meets an old friend.
Series: Skyrim:Undying Elf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745755
Kudos: 3





	Skyrim:Undying Elf. Part 1-Orphan Rock

Disclaimer.  
The following stories are set in the world of Skyrim. These adventures follow a path in the game that I am currently playing so I will do my best to be lore friendly. In these stories there will be acts of violence, death, consensual and non-consensual sex. The sexual encounters that happen can include sex with all the races of Skyrim and even some of the creatures. The material in these stories may not be for everyone and that is ok. I do not condone any of these behaviors in real life. These stories are just fun for me to write and I hope you enjoy them as well. Also all sexual experiences will be with those 18 years of age or older. Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________

I have taken on a quest from Danica Pure-Spring, a priestess in the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. The tree called Gildergreen that sits outside of the temple is dying. There are rumors that the sap from the parent tree will revive it. I must travel to Orphan Rock to search for a magical weapon that can extract the sap from the tree. I head to the Bannered Mare to rest of the evening before starting my journey.I spend the night drinking and talking with the locals. Mikael fills the building with peaceful music. In the morning I gather my things and set out to find the source of Gildergreen’s ruin.

It’s early in the Frostfall season. The ground is covered in a thin layer of frost from the cold night. As the sun rises it will begin to melt quickly. My light leather armor doesn’t do much to protect my body against the weather. Ever since I left the protection of the High Elves, I have gotten used to the weather in Skyrim. As long as I camp and create fire for the night, I can survive in the wilds. After stopping off at the local blacksmith to sharpen my iron sword, checking my bow string and buying some arrows I leave Whiterun. 

I walk past the stable outside of Whiterun and wonder when I will have enough gold to purchase a horse. I have been traveling by foot for months. I take on little odd jobs and bounties to earn some gold but it is never enough to purchase a horse or even buy my own house yet. It would be great to travel faster through the treacherous lands. Though I have learned to fight and survive against the creatures and people of Skyrim, my small body can only take so much fatigue. At five foot three inches and one hundred and twenty pounds, I cannot carry much with me. I rely on agility and little magic to survive any attacks coming to me. I do my best to keep to the shadows and use my bow to take out enemies from a distance. I shake my head quickly to bring myself back from bad thoughts. I sigh once more at the horses and head south towards Riverwood.

During the few hours of travel to Riverwood, I am approached by a few Stormcloaks asking me to join their cause. I politely decline in an attempt to not take sides in the civil war that plagues Skyrim. Some Whiterun guards are escorting a prisoner to Riverwood. The prisoner begs me to help him as he was only trying to provide food for his family. While I felt sorry for him there was nothing I could do. I did not wish to make enemies of Whiterun, as I travel there often. Poverty is just another plague that Skyrim is struggling with. Most of the funds are going towards the military to fight against the Imperials. Any gold that doesn’t fund the war is spent on protection against the sudden appearance of dragons in the world.

I ask around Riverwood for directions to Orphan Rock. Each response is filled with regret and sadness as they speak of Helgen. The first place to be attacked by the dragons. It was during an execution that the dragon descended from the skies and laid ruin to the entire place. I must travel through Helgen to reach the path to Orphan Rock but I must watch for bandits. It is said they are looting Helgen and attacking all those that approach the ruins. 

I reach Helgen and cautiously stay in the trees. My bow is ready with an arrow notched to the string. Smoke and fire still fill the air around Helgen. The smell of burning wood overpowers the smell of melting flesh which is a grateful thing. I am frozen in a moment of fear as I try to imagine the dragon descending from the clouds and destroying this place with such ease. I am quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I see a bandit patrolling the walls. I smile and shake my head as I aim my bow towards him. 

“Rookie,” I whisper to myself. “Never patrol alone outside of walls.” 

My arrow flies through the air and strikes the man in the neck and He falls to the ground quickly. I walk towards his body to recover my arrow. Hugging the stone wall, I walk towards the large gate to enter the fort. Pushing the gate open slowly I slip through the heavy doors. Luckily there are no bandits watching the entrance and I have a moment to look around. 

Small houses are still burning and I can see the black outlines of burnt skeletons in the ruined buildings. I can feel a sense of sadness and horror in the air. These people had to warning, no way to protect themselves or escape. These bandits have no respect for the dead. Looting the ruins of a town just days after it was attacked is uncalled for. My fist tightens around the wooden bow and I notch another arrow. I walk quickly and silently deeper into the fort. 

I can hear laughter from around the next corner. I push my body against the warm stone and look around the corner to see two bandits standing inside the ruins of a wooden home. They are gathering up anything valuable that wasn’t destroyed. I launch the first arrow at the farthest man, hitting him in the heart. While his body falls to the ground, I already have the next arrow aimed at the next bandit. Before he can turn to see where the first arrow came from, my arrow sinks into his spine and he falls motionless. 

Stepping away from the wall, I walk into the courtyard. I don’t see any bandits nearby so I shoulder my bow. That’s when I see it, the executioner block. The large stone is stained red with blood. The block has many cuts and chucks missing from it from years of use. The imperials were going to behead Ulfric Stormcloak right here before the dragon attacked. The fire breathing animal saved his life but destroyed many others. There have been rumors that Ulfric called down the dragon and he alone controls it. Another rumor is that the Gods sent the dragon to save his life and Ulfric is protected. I don’t believe in rumors. 

While I am kneeling down to inspect the chopping block, a large shadow covers my body. I turn around to see a large man towering over me. He must be a bit over six foot, two hundred plus pounds of solid muscle. I reach for a small dagger that I keep attached to my leg above my boot. Before I can strike, the large man draws his sword and holds it to my cheek. 

“Throw it away, little elf,” the man says. His dark brown eyes staring down at me. I slowly take the dagger out and toss it away. “Good girl. Now stand, slowly.” I do as he says and I stand, his sword follows my face. 

“What is a pretty high elf girl doing all by herself in this dangerous world? There are dragons around.” 

“I can handle myself,” I say firmly. My eyes never leave him. 

“I can see that,” he says after looking at the dead bodies with arrows sticking out of them. 

“How is it someone as ugly as you allowed to serve in the army?” I say noticing the chainmail armor under his cloak. 

The man laughs loudly and sheaths his sword. After unbuttoning the cloak, he opens it up to reveal the tabard of the Stormcloaks. He steps back away from me before speaking. 

“I made captain too, Sarah. No idea what they were thinking honestly.”

“Doesn’t seem like they were,” I say as I grab my dagger and place it back against my leg. “What are you doing here Thorygg?” 

“My orders were to head to Faulkreath camp east of here. I am in charge of those men now apparently. What about you?”

“I am heading to Orphan Rock to retrieve the Nettlebane. Helgen is between me and there. Ran into some...resistance.”

“Doesn’t look like they resisted. I did hear about an elf that Danica sent to retrieve the blade that could save the tree.” Thorygg heads towards the large gate to exit Helgen to the east. “Come along Sarah. I have a camp east of here where you can rest. Orphan Rock isn’t far from there.”

Thorygg Sun-Killer is a Breton man that I met years ago in the early days of my adventures. He helped me purchase my first set of weapons and armor. Which I then later lost it all in a gambling mistake. I walked around Riften for hours, half naked, begging for gold so I could at least get some clothes. Thorygg and I traveled together for some time. We had gotten really close and became intimate for a little while. He wanted to settle down but my adventures just began. There was so much more I wanted to see and explore. Last I saw him was two years back in Riverwood. He said he was going to join the Stormcloaks, guess he did. 

Thorygg and I walk a bit until we reach the camp. He walks me through the camp and I can feel the eyes of all the soldiers on me. Not sure if it’s because high elves like myself aren’t commonly running around Skyrim, if it’s because I’m a female or a combination of both. Either way it made me feel cautious but also excited. My old friend leads me to the captain's tent that sits on the highest point of the camp. 

Inside the tent is a large travel bed with all sorts of hides for comfort and warmth. In the center of the tent is a large table with a map. I look down at the camp and notice it’s Skyrim. Little flags planted on the map in seemingly random locations. 

“Other Stormcloak camps,” Thorygg explains. 

“Why fight a civil war anyway? Aren’t dragons a bigger threat now?” I ask the captain. 

“Most people don’t even believe there was a dragon. Since everyone but Ulfric died at Helgen, rumor has it that he escaped and set the place on fire with the help of his people and they spread the rumor of a dragon.” 

“What do you believe?” I ask him. 

Thorygg pauses to think for a minute. “I believe there are things that can’t be explained.” The captain walks up to me and stops just an inch or so from my body. I have to look up to see his face. “I have missed you Sarah.”

“I miss you too Thorygg.” I say taking a step back. “I have seen so much of Skyrim. There is still a lot more that I haven’t seen. There is much more to do.”

“Then you need to get some rest.” Thorygg turns his back to me and walks towards the exit. “In the morning I will point you to Orphan Rock.” He walks out of the tent and pulls the large leather rug over the opening to give me privacy. 

I take my bow and quiver and lay it against the wooden table. I place two daggers next to the bed in case of an attack and three more with my bow. I untie my cloak and boots and lay them in the corner. The tent holds heat really well so I take off my pants leaving me in just a short sleeved shirt and underwear. I crawl into the bed and fall asleep almost instantly. 

I don’t know how long I was sleeping before I was awakened by some noise in the tent. I see Thorygg sitting in a chair looking at the map of Skyrim. His face frowning in worry. I get out of the bed and make my way towards him. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” the captain says. “This war is stressful. Having to figure out the best tactics and places to attack is overwhelming.”

“I couldn’t imagine.” I walk behind my old friend and place my hands on his shoulders. He has taken off his armor at some point in the night. I start rubbing his shoulder gently. 

“We could use a warrior like yourself fighting with us,” Thorygg says softly. 

“Even if I had a desire to take sides you know women aren’t allowed to be in the military.”

“Sooner or later, we all have to choose a side.”

“Maybe,” is all I say in response. “But right now you need to relax and get some sleep. You can’t make decisions when you’re tired.”

The captain nods but doesn’t move. I step around to his side and grab his hand. I start to pull on it leading towards the bed but he stays seated. 

“That’s not a good idea Sarah. It’s been months since I have been in the presence of a woman. I’m not sure I would be able to contain myself.”

I release his hand and stand between him and the table. Even with him sitting down, he has an inch or two on me. I lean towards him and kiss him gently on the lips. He kisses back without hesitation. Wrapping my arms around his neck I lean my body into his and we continue to kiss. We only break our lips so I can straddle his lap and we go right back passionate kisses. 

Thorygg suddenly grabs me tightly, stands and places me on the war table. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pulls me close to him. I moan as his lips kiss my neck. My hands reach for the bottom of his shirt and I start to lift it off. My hands run down his smooth naked chest. My fingers are tracing over a few scars that I haven't seen before. Thoryggs hands lift off my shirt next. His hands go to my chest and he starts to massage them. I moan softly to his touch. 

The captain's fingers wrap around the waistband of my underwear. He pauses briefly and I lift myself up giving him permission to take them off. Within seconds my panties are now laying on the floor of the tent. And just as quickly, my friend's pants come off and we are both naked and making out on the war table. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull his warm body to mine. I can feel the tip of his cock lightly pressing against my pussy as we continue to kiss. 

I use my legs to pull him closer to me. I reposition myself as I do and his cock slides all the way inside of me. I moan into thoryggs mouth as I am over taken with pleasure. The captain slowly slides in and out of me. My hands run up and down his back. Thorygg wraps his arms under my legs and lifts me off of the table. While carrying me away, I continue to bounce on his cock quickly. The captain pulls me off his cock, and places me back on my feet in front of the makeshift bed. I push my hand against his chest and tell him to lay down. 

I straddle his waist and lower myself back down into him. I gasp in pleasure feeling every inch slide into me slowly. My old friend wraps his large hands around my sides and guides me up and down on his member. My hands rest on his chest to stable myself while I grind on him. Our breathing is quick and loud as I pick up the pace. Thorygg tries to take control but I push his hands away. I bounce quicker and harder. 

“Fuck…” I moan feeling him deep inside of me. “I’m going to cum!” I say in a high pitched moan. 

I can feel him pulsing and ready to cum himself. I bounce quicker. Our bodies slamming into each other. My legs tense around him and I bite my lip to hold back my cry of orgasm. He grunts and does one final push into me and I feel him explode with warm seed. I collapse on top thorygg and we take a minute to come down. 

Without another word, I roll off of him and pull the wolf pelt blanket over my naked body. My eyes close and I fall into a deep sleep instantly. By the time I wake up, the sun is already in the sky. Thorygg is nowhere in the tent. I gather my gear quickly and get dressed in a heartbeat. I don’t need someone walking in and getting ideas. 

I leave the tent and look around the camp. I approach one of the guards.

“Where is everyone?” I ask when I notice that he is the only person left in the camp. 

“They moved on towards the next camp. Imperials have been spotted and the captain wants to be there In case of an attack.” The young soldier explains. 

I smile and nod to the soldier and I make my way to Orphan Rock.


End file.
